Season 5
The fifth season of Postman Pat television series aired in 2006. Episodes #Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance - Meera Bains and Sarah Gilbertson are going to do a Bollywood dance at the school. #Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries - Their is a strawberry thief at Thompson Ground. #Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold - Pat and the other parents in Greendale paint a rainbow on the school wall. #Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights - Julian, Meera, Bill and Lucy are playing knight's in Pat's garden. #Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast Pat and friends stand in for Chef Olivier. #Postman Pat Gets Stuck - Pat gets stuck in hollow tree. #Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions - The Clifton family move in with Ted Glen. #Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race - Alf, Arthur and Ajay cheat in the go-kart race. #Postman Pat's Pet Rescue - Julian pretends to be ill. #Postman Pat's Pony Post - Pat delivers the post on Pumpkin. #Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure - Bessie gets stuck on a cliff edge. #Postman Pat and the Lost Property - Julian and Meera decide to set up their own lost property office. #Postman Pat and the Talking Cat - Julian and Charlie trick everyone into thinking Jess can talk. #Postman Pat and the Hedgehog Hideaway - A hedgehog is found in Mrs. Goggins' garden. #Postman Pat Never Gives Up - Pat has to make a large delivery in crate to Amy. #Postman Pat and the Double Disguise - Katy and Tom disguise themselves as a grown-up. #Postman Pat's Cat Calamity - Jess gets stuck up a tree. #Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman - P.C. Selby is thinking of leaving Greendale. #Postman Pat's Noisy Day - Pat organises a new form of orchestra at the school. #Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear - Pat rediscovers his old teddy bear. #Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows - Mrs. Pottage's cows are feeling home sick for Scotland. #Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure - Pat, Ted and the Reverend get stranded in the middle of the river. #Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies - Pat does not know what hobby to take up whilst he has no post to deliver. #Postman Pat and the Grumpy Pony - Pumpkin is in a rather grumpy mood. #Postman Pat's Fun Run - Bill accidentally breaks Dorothy's clock so he cheats in the fun run. #Postman Pat's Spy Mission - Ted sprains his ankle, so Pat does his jobs for him. #Postman Pat's Ice'Capade - The car park at the station has frozen over. #Postman Pat's Christmas Eve - The school children are doing "Cinderella" for their Christmas pantomime. Characters *Pat Clifton *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Bonnie *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Rosie *Mabel *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Julia Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Nikhil Bains *Arthur Selby *Lucy Selby *Sylvia Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Jeff Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Amy Wrigglesworth *Pumpkin Characters introduced *Maisy *Bessie *Auntie Vicky (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *The Red Tractor *The Greendale Rocket *Ted's Lorry *The Panda Car *SYLVIA 1 *VET 1 *Ajay's Motorbike Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf, the Reverend Timms, P.C. Selby and Mr. Pringle *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Mrs. Pottage, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Janet James as Julian and Lucy *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Tom and Ajay *Archie Panjabi as Katy, Nisha and Meera *Angela Griffin as Amy Songs *Postman Pat *What's in his Bag *The Rainbow Colours *Every Colour *The Greendale Knights *Cooking (Cuisine) *Ted Glen *What We Really Want *The Police Car Song *The Siren Song *Ode to P.C. Selby *Follow the Music Trivia *For some unknown reason, the first half of this season if often counted as Season 7 and the second half is counted as Season 8, even though each episode comes directly after each other each week day. *Anji Kreft gets credited in some episodes, but she has never been known to play a part in the show. *This is the last season of the normal Postman Pat series, before it earned the subtitle "Special Delivery Service". *This is the last season where Ken Barrie voices Pat. Lewis MacLeod takes over in the follow season. *This is the last season to feature Jeff Pringle and the Pottage family. Mrs. Pottage is however mentioned later on in Postman Pat the Movie. *This is the last season to use model aerial shots. Category:Television Series